All That Glitters
Another Wiley and Sons publication/pointless list of things that will probably never be finished! Yaaay! This one concerns magical stones, precious stones and all forms of jewellery or other ornamental work or luxury goods, as well as enchantment. Also textiles, because I'm not making another of these bloody things. Please see User_blog:Arathorstories/Wiley_and_Sons for questions or concerns. Stones - Magical Kor gems, used by the Naga, may hold all forms of magical power. They are potentially extraordinarily powerful, and all jewellers contracted to work with them should exercise the utmost caution!Quest: Seeking the Kor Gem Tol'viri Sunstone.Staff of Ammunae Sapphires, suitably enchanted, reveal hidden things.Quest: By the Light of the Stars Magical sapphires of Blackfathom Deeps. Rubies are used by the Drakkari as major enchanted stones.Quest: Sacrifices Must Be Made Amethysts and rose quarts both have magical uses.The Last Guardian Soulgems may be mundane stones enchanted or made of the hearts of the soul's body.Tides of Darkness Enchanted emeralds protecting the lost city of Galhara.War of the Ancients Not exactly a stone, but. Inkgill Jinyu bind their souls to pearls.Stolen Inkgill Ritual Staff Stones - Mundane Including both precious stones and gemstones. A variety of blue and purple crystals were a common choice for architectural flair in Draenic architecture, particularly for candelabras.Fine Crystal Candelabra Such crystals might also be enchanted to serve a variety of purposes. Lapis lazuli, turqoise as scarab centrepieces by the Tol'virPendant of the Scarab Storm, Ring of the Boy Emperor. Amethysts feature in Qiraji works.Scepter of Azj'aqir Diamonds, among the DraeneiExarch's Diamond Bandand HighborneWar of the Ancients, Goblins Gallywix short Unnamed semi-precious blue stones.Semi-Precious Blue Stone Chrysoberyls, garnets, onyx, emeralds, black opals, amethysts and topaz all exist.MAgic and Mayhem Opals, used by Trolls.Jeklik's Opaline Talisman Rubies for the highest of the Highborne, also in general use. See also emeralds.War of the Ancients Star diamonds are so named for the light that glows inside them. Worn as hair decoration by Azshara.War of the Ancients Jade is utilized by the Jinyu for ceremonial purposes, as well as the Pandaren.Quest: The Elder's Instruments Sapphires utilized by the Pandaren for Niuzao's eyes.Jade Hunters Metal Ornamentation Amulets One unusual fashion statement among the Kaldorei is the so-called 'wisp amulet', an exquisite piece of interlocking hoops and rods of gold with an enchanted emerald in the centre. These emeralds hold either the visage of, or an actual, wisp, reflecting the immortal nature of the soul.Wisp Amulet Heavy iron amulets as 'jewellery' among the Mogu. Iron Amulet Among the Vrykul, one legendary golden amulet stands above all others. Stolen from the battered corpse of King Ymiron, the Gold Amulet of the Vrykul Kings is one of the heaviest golden amulets ever cast. Its whereabouts are unknown, but it would be extremely valuable both to the Vrykul and to any museum of discretion.Gold Amulet of Kings Buckles Brass buckles date back to before the War of Three Hammers for the DwarvesBelt Buckle with Anvilmar Crest, and remain a popular choice today. The lustre and gleam of brass, with its warmth, makes it an appealing material to offset otherwise plain attire. Many of these buckles bear a form of heraldric badge or a stylized engraving. Bracelets, Bangles, Etc Jade and gold feature heavily in Troll bracelets, but increasingly, silver does as well. One particularly striking specimen presented to the office was decorated with pierced Trollish coinage, depicting the crude visages of leering female faces; the exact symbolism or purpose is unknown, but the piece's value is higher for it.Bracelet of Jade and Coins Draenei dancers wore exotic anklets of a 'purple metal' of which our finest jewellers are unable to identify; decorated with golden bells and beads of blown yellow glass.Anklet with Golden Bells. The metal might be painted or it might be glazed, or possibly some kind of manganese, cobalt or bismuth oxidizer layer. The number of bells indicated social position. Draenic culture, prior to their great fall, was extraordinarily baroque. Drinking Vessels Pewter, usually in its holloware compositions, has a storied tradition of use as a prestige good among the Dwarven drinking culture.Pewter Drinking Cup Necklaces Mithril chains as symbols of office(?) in the Dark Iron culture.Mithril Chain of Angerforge Crystal vials, etc. Among the vrykul, hollowed animal-horns decorated with intricate rune-work and silver inlay. Rare and highly valuable both to the Vrykul and to the collector!Vrykul Drinking Horn Earrings Troll designs often incorporate gold and feathers from colourful tropical birds, often designed to serve as both the initial and the decorative piercingFeathered Gold Earring as the regenerative nature of the Troll's flesh prohibits the usual lengthy healing processes employed by other races. Worn by Dwarven men. Check the Vanilla intro! Pins, Brooches, Etc Silver and malachite hairpins among the Kaldorei.Hairpin of Silver and Malachite Jade badges among the Mogu.Thunder King Insignia Gold and white enamel badges for the Theramore guards.Quest:Lieutenant Pavel Reethe Necklaces Silver neck torcs among the Dwarves. Pink pearls, carefully cultivated with magic, were a popular choice for necklaces among the Highborne.String of Small Pink Pearls Especially popular among the coastal cities of the Kaldorei Empire, they are increasingly rare today and of significant value. Bronze wires twisted into elaborate thorn motifs feature prominently in Vrykul craftsmanship; sometimes with thorns facing inwards to rub and scratch at the throat.Thorned Necklace The reason why is uncertain, but perhaps an indicator of some religious or magical purpose. Such samples, all the same, sell at a higher rate. Scarab and stone motifs among the Tol'vir. Gold also used, and bronze. Soapstone Scarab Necklace Pearl necklaces in Lordaeron.Diana's Pearl Necklace Semi-precious stones on silver chain. Semi-Precious Blue Stone Rings The strange and alien Nerubian people forged a number of so-called 'spider-rings', built of simple metals capped with a hollowed ruby filled with enchanted, eternally-living spiderlings. Such frightening and gruesome jewellery is thankfully rare.Infested Ruby Ring Gold and turquoise rings of the Tol'vir.Ring of the Boy Emperor Nose rings among the Gordok.Gordok Nose Ring Miscellanea Silver utilized for scroll cases by the Kaldorei, often extremely ornamented.Silver Scroll Case Bronze used by the Kaldorei for wind chimes, sometimes enchanted, using naturalist themes. Gold web patterns on Nerubian artifacts.Gruesome Heart Box Gold chandeliers in Lordaeron.Day of the Dragon Decorative brass bells with a Gryphon motif in Grim Batol.Decorative Brass Bell The Crown of Kings was forged of gold decorated with platinum wire-work, emeralds, and a black opal.Magic and Mayhem Chromium coasters and mithril watches (Stop and wrist).Coren Direbrew Silver breastplates for Suramar temple guards. Brass oil lamps among the Highborne.War of the Ancients Silver circlet for Jaina. Gold ones, too. Seasonal!Arthas novel Mithril rimmed glasses.Mekkatorque short story Clothing The notoriously garish Highborne fashionsQueen Azshara's Dressing Gown, made with silk, satin, etc. Lacquered wood utilized for cloak clasps by the Kaldorei, often with an animal motif.Cloak Clasp with Antlers Animal parts, especially proto-dragon teeth and claws, used by the Vrykul in brooches and pins.Fanged Cloak Pin Feathers used to decorate Tauren clothing in Mulgore.Quest: The Hunt Begins Springpaw pelts make excellent furs. Quest: Pelt Collection Pre-Sundering silks for the Kaldorei, gold dyed and transparent robes (for Azshara). Pre-sundering fashions also included Highborne clothing of turqoise robes with silver embroidery, red and orange Highborne robes with diamond sequins. Green, yellow and blue dyes for commoners. Green hooded robes for the Moon Guard. Green, orange and purple cloak for the dandy Stareye - garish, garish taste. Highborne robe, silver, turqoise, red fabric. Ornamental crests of nightsaber fur.War of the Ancients Runecloth cloaks for Lordaeron's aristocracy. Also worn, with mageweave, by Varian as a child. Red, blue and purple dyes for Lordaeron's aristocracy; gold embroidery on the King's robe. Linen in use even for nobility.Arthas novel Very pale blues for Kul Tiran/Dalaranian aristocracy.Arthas NovelHighborne Pyxis Mageweave robes.Kel'thuzad short Miscellanea Ivory inlaid with seashells (particularly nautilus) was a popular choice for combs for the wealthy of the Kaldorei Empire.Inlaid Ivory Comb Gahr'zilla is a popular motif among the Farraki. Dragon and fish motifs in Vrykul crafting.Flint Striker While rare until recently, Vrykul goods are increasingly popular as items of sale to museums and private human collectors seeking a connection with their ancestors. Flourescent lacquers in gold, green and purple from Azjol'Nerub are in constant demand, but are extremely difficult - and dangerous - to acquire.Six-Clawed Cornice Gold and blue enamels too.Magic and Mayhem Clay glazes in turqouise, green and sand hues from the Tol'virTiny Oasis Mosaic. Brass apothecary tins from Pandaria. Bronze mirror frames in Pandaria, used to hold glass.Carved Bronze Mirror The ivory table of Lordaeron, gifted from Northern Vassals.Day of the Dragon Dwarven false teeth, made of dark iron, gold, and silver.Alliance Player's Guide Porcelain dishes in Stormwind.The Last Guardian Jade statues, gold goblets, silver bars, gilded ringmail and silver-plated armour in the Utgarde hoard.Quest: Junk in my Trunk Bone, clay, stone, silver, gold, crystal, bronze and ivory scarabs from the Qiraji.AQ trash mobs. Ivory throne for Azshara. Copper braziers of the Amani.Paragons Musical Instruments Small, seven-stringed harps among the Draenei.Carved Harp of Exotic Wood Religious Wares Among the followers of Snake loa, jade serpents are a popular fetishistic item. Sometimes further decorated with other stones (one striking example has ruby eyes)Jade Asp with Ruby Eyes, many of these small figures are designed with sharp teeth and hinged jaws for the purpose of drawing blood during rituals. Totemic wolf figurines among the Orcs of Draenor. Memorial figurines among the Tol'vir, often made of clay, sometimes set with precious stones. One excellent example seen by this office held emerald eyes in finely crafted sockets.Cat Statue with Emerald Eyes Funerary statuettes among the Pandaren, often of gold.Gold-inlaid Figurine Ivory idols of Elune.Ivory Idol of the Moongoddess The royal chapel's golden, jewel-inlaid ceremonial chalice.Arthas novel Silver heads on Paladin hammers (or at least Arthas's initiatory one); coupled with silver shoulderguards, and a blue stole.Arthas novel The animist religion of the Oracles utilizes goretalon roc claws and emperor cobra fangs. Toys Ancient Night Elf dolls, at least for those of relative wealth, were made with porcelain hands and feet, silk garments, and real hair.Tyrande's Lost Doll Surviving pieces are highly sought after by both the Kaldorei and in the Eastern Kingdoms for their extraordinary age and precious craftsmanship, and for the low-level magic that has allowed them to endure the millennia. Glass animals, multicoloured and finely crafted, are an old Kaldorei favourite.Chest of Tiny Glass Animals. Contrary to the perception of the Kaldorei as technology shunning savages, music boxes are another old favourite.Delicate Music Box Textiles Kaldorei Spider's Silk, an extraordinarily strong but delicate and sheer material that runs through a gamut of subtle colour under light.Scandalous Silk Nightgown Yes, more spider-silk among the Pandaren! Quest: The Threads that Stick Canvas in Pandaria.Standard of Niuzao Jinyu silk.Quest: The Elder's Instruments Insect-wing 'cloth', windwool, and imperial silk by the Mantids.Banner of the Mantid Empire. Silk curtains in Lordaeron.Day of the DragonPurple silk banners for Ravencrest.War of the Ancients Satin for the Elves! Quest: Warning Fairbreeze Village Baleen-braid cloth among the Tuskarr. Velvet.Magic and Mayhem Wool blankets for the Stockades.Quest: The Colour of Blood Felt in Lordaeron.Magistrate Barthilas's fancy crimson felt hat. Wool in Durotar. Quest: Cutting Teeth (original) Used for Sindorei tabards.Paragons Particularly a product of Kun-Lai.Kun-Lai Wool Burlap sacks with the Orcs. Wolfheart Utilized - waxed - by Brann Bronzebeard.Burlap-Wrapped Note Cotton, utilized for bandages by the Alliance.Quest for Pandaria Writing Materials Vellum, that most prestigious writing material made from the carefully treated skin of a calf, has a long and storied history...Cracked Crystal Vial Copper scrolls. Category:Books Category:Jewelry